ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Plays Cupid
|image = Image:Lucy Plays Cupid.png |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |number = 15 |overall = 15 |airdate = January 21, 1952 |production = 1x15 / 015 |imdb = tt0609274 |guests = Bea Benaderet Edward Everett Horton |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Amateur Hour" |next = "Lucy Fakes Illness"}} Lucy Plays Cupid was the 15th episode of Season 1 of I Love Lucy, also the 15th overall series episode. Directed by Marc Daniels and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, and Jess Oppenheimer, it first aired on CBS-TV on January 21, 1952. Synopsis Lucy's neighbor, Miss Lewis, has her eye on Mr. Ritter, the grocer. Lucy tries her hand at playing Cupid, but Mr. Ritter thinks that her dropped hints mean that she is attracted to him! Lucy must make herself a little less desirable to scare Mr. Ritter off. Plot When Lucy's neighbor Miss Lewis ask for help giving a dinner invitation to her crush, Mr. Ritter, Lucy is eager to help. Ricky says no and spanks her for being nosy. Lucy doesn't want to get in more trouble, so she decides not to give him the invitation, but when she sees how excited Miss Lewis is about the dinner, she tries to give hints to Mr. Ritter that Miss Lewis likes him. Instead, Mr. Ritter starts to think that Lucy is the one who likes him, and admits to liking her too. She tries to clear things up by giving him the invitation, but since it's signed "Your secret lover" he thinks that he has been invited to Lucy's for dinner and tells her he's coming over. Conviently, Ricky calls to tell Lucy that he won't be able to come home for dinner. Lucy decides to keep the date with Mr. Ritter, and dissapoint him so he doesn't want to date her. She puts on a messy outfit and serves him bad food, and even pretends to have dozens of children. However, this does not discourage him, and he says he'll love her no matter what. Ricky comes home and Miss Lewis accidentaly tells him what's going on. To teach Lucy a lesson, he pretends that he's okay with her leaving him, and hands her over to Mr. Ritter. While Lucy runs after Ricky to reason with him, Miss Lewis comes in. Mr. Ritter seems to like her, and the two of them walk of together. Did You Know? Trivia *Neither Vivian Vance nor William Frawley appeared in this episode. *The actress who plays Miss Lewis (Bea Benederet) was Lucille Ball's first choice for the role of Ethel Mertz. Benederet played the role similar to Ethel (Iris Atterbury) on the radio show My Favorite Husband. She is also famous for doing the voice of Betty Rubble in The Flintstones years after this episode aired. *Guest star Edward Everett Horton is offered some elderberry wine by an elderly spinster in this episode. One of Horton's most famous roles is as Mr. Witherspoon in Arsenic and Old Lace (1944). In that film, Horton is offered poisoned elderberry wine by the amiable but murderous Brewster sisters, themselves elderly spinsters. *Bea Benederet who, at 46, was in reality actually close to Lucille Ball's age, only 5 years older than her. The makeup artists just made her up to look like a senior citizen. *This is one of the only episodes where neither Fred NOR Ethel appears. *Miss Lewis enjoys elderberry wine. *Mr. Ritter brings Lucy a bag of gumdrops when he comes to dinner. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Miss Lewis:' Just because there's snow on the roof doesn't mean there's no fire in the furnace! *'Lucy:' Listen, don't let Grandma Lewis fool you. Yes, sir, you never know what's in a box by the wrapper. *'Ricky:' Well, really. I didn't even look at her wrapper! *'Lucy:' I think I can change Mr. Ritter's heartthrob to heartburn in one sitting. ---- Cast (In credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz (credited only) *William Frawley as Fred Mertz (credited only) Guest Starring *Bea Benaderet as Miss Lewis *Edward Everett Horton as Mr. Ritter Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes